What about Daddy
by XforgottenXloveX
Summary: Weechester fic. When Dean can't reach Bobby Jim or Caleb he calls Ellen, his daddys new friend. Suddenly everything starts to fall apart and yet come together.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had the worlds best big brother. Dean did everything for Sam and he did it perfectly. In the morning Dean tied Sams shoes and his knots where perfect. Then he'd walk him to school and the whole way, which Dean said equals ten blocks, he would play the letter game, Sam always won. Then Dean would scare off the bullies who would pick on Sam at recess. Then at lunch time when Sam opened his lunch he ould always find a turky and provolone sandwhich with the crust cut off and it sliced diagonally down the middle a sandwhich bag of potato chips but only exactly twelve because twelve was Sams favorite number, and a juice box but only apple or grape. Grape on wednesdays and apple every other day. Then after school Dean would pick Sam up from his classroom and they would walk back to their motel room or rent a house depending on how long Daddy would be at work. Then Dean would let Sam watch tv for two hours and then help him with his homework then it was bathtime. Sam hated bathtime. There was lots of scrubbing and when Daddy washed his hair he always had soap in his eyes. Not with Dean though. Dean was real good at keeping the bubbles out of Sams eyes. Then at bed time Dean would read Sam whatever book he wanted and do all the voices and the sound effects. Yeah Sam really did have the best big brother.

"Earth to Sammy." Dean said as he put a spoon in his brothers spagettios.  
"Hm?" Sam looked up at his brother.  
"Eat your food Sammy. It's almost time for your bath."  
"Okay." Sam said resignedly.

Sam looked at food and then he sighed. Concerned almost immediatly Dean looked up at his five year old brother.

"You alright Sammy?"  
"Yeah, I'm just not hungry."  
"You sick?"  
"My tummy hurts."

Dean immediatly forgot his food and helped his brother out of his chair. He bundled him up on the couch and turned on the tv.

"You watch this Sammy. I'm gonna eat my dinner and put yours in the fridge in case you are hungry tomorrow okay?"  
"Kay."

Dean watched his brother carefully as he scarfed down his bowl of spagettios. When the dishes were taken care of Dean gathered Sam up for a bath. his dadsWhen Sam was all wrapped up in bed and sleeping Dean packed up their duffles and his dads. Then he picked up his cell phone First he dialed Bobbies number. The hunter didn'ty answer. Then he called Pastor Jim, again no answer. He could call Caleb but he had a feeling he wouldn't answer either. So Dean pulled out his little notebook with numbers in it. He dialed the one his dad said was only if he couldn't reach Bobby or Jim or Caleb first. He punched in the numbers and hit the call button. A girl answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Is this Ellen?"  
"No that's my mommy. Who is this?"

In the background Dean heard a door close then...

"Joanna Beth you hand that phone over right now."  
"Yes Momma."  
"Ellen here."  
"Ellen? My name is Dean Winchester."  
"You Johns boy?"  
"Yes ma'm."  
"What can I do for you Honey?"  
"My Dad hasn't come home in a week and a half. I tried Bobby and Jim and Caleb first but I didn't get an answer."  
"Alright Dean, are you boys okay?"  
"Yeah, Sammy said he didn't feel good but he doesn't have a fever. Just a tummy ache"  
"Okay Kiddo. I'm sending Billie out to get you. Tell me exactly where you are then lock the door. Billie will knock three times break and then knock once."  
"Okay."

Dean waited quietly. He wrote a note in code for his dad undoubtly would figure it out. When the special knock came he flung open the door and was already piggybacking as sleeping Sammy and three duffle bags. Billie took in the sight and then ushered the boy out to his car.

"It will be okay Dean."  
"It has to be." Dean said brushing hair out of his baby brothers face.

"For Sammy. It has to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at the sleeping boy in his bed. Sammy hadn't woke up since the car had stopped. It was only 7:30 and Dean could hear Ms. Ellen on the phone. She was sending out a search party for Daddy. Billie was watching TV and there daughter Joanna was out with the neighbors. Billie had watched Dean put his sleeping brother in bed then he put a hand on Deans shoulder.

"We'll find your dad son. Ellen is already on the phone."  
"I hope you're right sir."  
"Just call me Billie."  
"Yes sir.

Then he left Dean to put his and his brothers things away. Dean wasn't sad, angry, he was worried. Their dad never took longer than four days on a hunt.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Billie was just starting to doze off when his wife smacked him on the arm. He looked up at the face of the beautiful woman he married and immediatly knew what was wrong.

"It's John."  
"He was supposed to meet up with Bobby, he never showed. From what Bobby heard He just dropped of the map."  
"You mean..."  
"He's gone."  
"What do we do with the boys."  
"Billie..."  
"Ellen... You want that burden?"  
"Blessing Robert. We can raise those boys until Johnny comes for em."  
"If he doesn't?"  
"Then we raise them."  
"In this shack?"  
"We'll buy a house."  
"You wanna do this?"  
"Yes."

Billie rubbed his hand over his eyes and then looked up at his wife once more.

"Okay but you get to tell Dean."

Her smile fell.

"Shit."

A/N Sorry its short but I gotta work early off to bed! Read and Review maybe it'll help the boys daddy find his way home


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

SIX MONTHS LATER.

"He's somewhere safe Sammy." Dean said as he tucked Sam in for bed.

Sam had been asking about their dad less often these days. Dean was happy sometimes because he knew their dad was dead. He would have come for them by now if he wasn't. Dean pulled out the best bedtime story he had ever read to Sammy and smiled.

"You ready for bed buddy?"  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy?"  
"You're the best big brother I ever got."

Dean almost choked. His heart constricted and he felt his eyes flood with water. Dean didn't call them tears because that meant he's crying and crying made him weak. He reached out and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I'm the only brother you ever got."  
"That doesn't make you any less the best."  
"Sammy, that made no sense."  
"Yeah it does. We have to write about our favorite person in the world at school this week."  
"Yeah? Who you writing about?"

Dean had expected him to say Dad but he was not at all ready for Sam's quick response.

"You."  
"Sammy, I'm not feeling real well. Do you mind if we skip the story tonight?"  
"No. Good night Dean."  
"Good night Sammy."

Right before Dean turned out the light he heard Sammy's soft sleepy whisper of "I love you." He left the door open just enough for the hall light to leak in. Then he stood there for minute as the last twelve minute and seven second conversation replayed itself and then he really did feel sick. He threw himself into the bathroom and threw up all of his food from dinner that night. He tried to be quiet about it but Jo had heard and the next thing dean knew Ms Ellen was there and she was rubbing his back and hushing him. Dean suddenly felt the water in his eyes spill over and he let it happen. For once he felt better after he let his vulnerable side show. When Ms Ellen had put him in bed and calmed him enough to lull him to sleep she sighed. Billie had warned her they would be a handful. So far he had been right. She loved them already and now that they would finally get out of their little house and move into the new one that they had just been approved for she felt things were only going to get tougher.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean what color do you want your room to be?"  
"Color?" Dean was momentairly confused.

Ellen looked at him and smiled. Sammy piped up from the backseat.

"Ms Ellen said we can paint the walls in our room the way we want. Jo picked purple." Sam said wrinkling his nose while Jo giggled. "I picked blue."  
"Can I have green?" Dean asked.

Ellen smiled. Dean was so respectful so well raised, no, trained.

"You can have anything you want. That's why we're going shopping. So we can get all of you guys decorations."

Ellen didn't come from money but Billie did. He didn't like to announce it but to have that huge cushion was comforting. Plus the bar she had just started was really picking up. It was mostly hunters but Ellen was okay with that. She pulled into the store parking lot and smiled as the kids clambored out of the car. For once since they had stayed with them Ellen saw Dean and Sam light up when she said they could have whatever they wanted.

Dean looked at all the things normal kids had in their room. He started picking everything he liked. He wanted a green alarm clock and a green desk lamp. With Ellens help he picked out a green and black bed set. and then with Sam and Jo's stuff picked out they went to buy paint for the rooms.

A/N : read and review. Im glad you like it so far. It's really taking on a great route.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So I know they've been short up til now but I wanted to see how it would come out on the readers side. You guys love it so far so this will be a much longer chapter of many more to come! Thanks for the supportive reviews guys!

Chapter Four

Love. Dean knew he loved Sam. He knew he loved Jo and Ellen and Billie. He knew he loved Daddy and even Uncle Bobby. He loved Caleb and Pastor jim too. Dean knew the love he had for family. What Dean didn't know was the kind of love that Ms Ellen had for Billie. They way they would act around each other. Like magnets he recalled from last weeks lesson in school. They moved around each other in perfect sync. Dean hoped that maybe one day he would find a love like that. Like Ms. Ellen and Billie or like Daddy and Mommy. Billie kissed her cheek and each of the kids heads and then left for work.

"Dean?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said I want you to come hear my report about you in school today."  
"I'd love to kiddo but I have class too."  
"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Sam's face fell.  
Deans heart felt tight. "But how about tonight you can read it at bedtime instead of the story."  
"Okay!"  
"Dean?" Jo asked.  
"Yeah Kid?"  
"Sammy has been working on this paper for a long time. He hardly had any help. Momma is gonna come listen to mine maybe she can talk to your teacher."  
"If you want me to Dean, I will." Ms. Ellen said.  
"Please?" He said looking at Sammy.

Nothing would make his baby brother happier and though Dean didn't understand what Ms. Ellen and Billie had but what he did understand was his brother and what they had.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean bounced in his seat as he watched the clock. His dismissal slip had come announcing that at 1 o'clock he could be sent to Sammy and Jo's class. So in exactly ten more minutes he could go. But ten was too long for Dean. This was important to Sammy and he wanted to be there soon. Then it was time. Dean barrelled through the halls and arrived at Sammy's class in record time. Ms. Ellen was there waiting for him. She opened her arms and smiled. Though he felt maybe he was too old for it dean excitedly jumped into her arms. Sitting on Ellens lap he watched as Sammy walked to the front of his class and unfolded the paper in his hand. Then he looked right at Dean and smiled.

"My brother thought I would write this paper on my daddy. I wrote about my big brother Dean. He's the best. He looks a little rough on the outside but thats just because he has to. Really he's a big old teddy bear. When I'm sick he makes me soup and watches whatever I want to on tv with me. He makes the best macaroni and cheese too. Dean never lets anything bad happen to me and I know I can always count on him. When he reads me stories before bed he does all the voices and sound effects. Even when he teases me, which he has to do because he's the oldest, he's still really nice about it. Dean might look like some regular old kid but he really is the best. I'll never see him as anything more than what he is, a superhero and one day I'll be just like him."

Everyone was clapping and even Sam's teacher was teary eyed. All Sam cared about was the boy in the back of the room in Ms Ellens arms clapping for his baby brother who knew so much more than he let on. Dean wasn't a superhero, Sammy was. The few times Dean had saved Sam from bullies or bugs or bad dreams paled in comparision to the many times Sam had saved Dean from himself. The water in Deans eyes flooded up and spilled over. When Sam came back at the end of class the first thing Dean did was hug him. Then he looked down at the necklace Sam had given him for christmas and smiled. Sam was eager to hear what Dean thought of the paper.

"It was really good Sammy. In fact, do you mind if I keep it?"  
"Really you want too?" The five year olds eyes lit up like it was his birthday.  
"Yeah, I want to be able to see it all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry guys I've been super busy, work and the local fair where I volenteer and everything. So here is chapter 5.

Chapter Five

Dean leaned his head against the wall and watched the tv. Jo was sleeping with her head on his lap and his jacket over her body. Sam was sleeping tucked against Deans side. Billie was in the hospital. Ms. Ellen was arguing quietly with a nurse at the desk and finally huffed and gave up. She sat next to Jo and offered her arms to Dean to gesture she could lift one of the two children. Dean shook his head then they were quiet for a moment.

"Ms. Ellen?"  
"Yes Dean?"  
"Is Mr. Billie gonna die?"  
"Baby, I don't know. I will say that if he does, it's what was meant to happen."  
"Was my Dad dying meant to happen?"  
"Baby. Dean. Your Daddy lived a very hard life and he loved you boys so very much."  
"Was it?"  
"I think it was baby."  
"Maybe it was so I could know what it was like." Dean said quietly as he snuggled closer to his brother.  
"What was like baby?"  
"Having a mom. I love you Momma Ellen." The boy said as he drifted to sleep.

Ellen was so touched that she couldn't move, breathe, or blink. She just watched the sleeping boy with so much love and affection it almost hurt.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Billie had passed away two weeks later and it hit Ellen hard. She tried to hold it together for the kids but when they went to bed Ellen would slip on one of Billies old t-shirts amd sit in the middle of their bed and cry. One night when she had finally gotten Jo to sleep she was sitting in bed she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up to see Jo peeking inside. Ellen sniffled and wiped her eyes. The blonde head of hair shook as the little girl moved across the floor. Ellen helped her daughter up onto the bed and held her close as fresh tears sprung up in her eyes. Jo held her mom for a few minutes and then pulled her head up and touched her moms cheek.

"Mama, Daddy's dead."  
Through her tears Ellen said "Yeah baby."  
"Don't so sad. He's with the angels and Dean will take care of us."

Ellen looked at her daughter for a minute wondering how on earth the little one could know so much yet so little all at once. Slowly Ellen hushed the girl to sleep and when she awoke the next morning she felt somewhat better.

"Oh billie." she whispered.

And then the smoke alarm went off.

**A/n sorry its short just got internet back and wanted a fast update**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I would like to apologize for having to kill Billie. But stories develop their own life. **

Ellen couldn't move fast enough when her feet hitr the floor. Down the stairs She could hear the kids in the kitchen.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Sammy I told not to burn the toast!"  
"Dean I didn't!"  
"Sammy, I told you that toast isn't black!"  
"Dean?"  
"Yes Jo?"  
"I finished the pancake gooey stuffs!"  
"Good job Jo!"

Dean jumped off his stool and grabbed the bowl from Jo. He dumped the contents into the pan and when it came time to flip it Dean couldnt get it off the bottom of the pan and when the alarm started screaming Dean panicked.

"Dean Get away from that pan!" Ellen said pulling him off the stool.

When the smoke was gone and the alram silent Ellen turned to look at the three kids in her kitchen. Or the mess formally known as her kitchen and suddenly she couldnt stop laughing. Dean and Sam and Jo all watched with some concern on their face.

"Momma Ellen?" Dean said quietly.  
"What on earth were you doing with all this stuff?"  
"We were making you breakfast in bed!"  
"Why on earth for?"  
"Mommas day!"

Ellen looked at them for a minute and then pulled them all into a hug.

"How about we go out for breaakfast?" She asked.  
"Sounds great!" They all agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: First I know that last chapter took forever and was so short but I have had such a crazy couple months. Boyfriend went to jail and was cheating on me and I had to work a haunted house and had a slight promotion at work and what with making all my christmas gifts this year and moving I have barely had time to watch supernatural. But anyhow here is a nice long exciting chapter for you guys. Thanks for all the support and reviews. I promise to be more diligent about updating now that my life has calmed down. :)**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Four years** later_

Dean pushed his backpack to the side of his chair. He didn't want anyone to hit it kick it or even walk near it. He was so nervous about today. Dean hadn't even known what he was going to get Hannah until his mom helped him. Jo didn't like it at all. She said hannah was weird and really mean to her. Dean didn't get it but then again he was 13 and crazy about the girl.

"Dean?" Ellen said placing syrup on the table.  
"Yeah mom?" He asked.  
"Will you please eat your breakfast?"  
"I can't, I don't feel good." he said.

Sam looked concerned almost immediatly. the 10 year old was simply too smart.

"He's just worried Hannah is gonna reject him."  
"Shut up Samuel."  
"Don't call me Samuel! Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Dean Winchester! Watch your mouth."  
"Mama, Whats a Bitch?" Jo asked.  
"It's a bad word baby and don't you ever use it."  
"yes ma'am"

They all filed out the door and into the jeep for school. Ellen put the car in reverse and smiled at her three children. She got lucky the day John had disappeared. She hated herself for thinking it but she loved those boys and they loved Jo and her. Dean protected his siblings with his life. She pulled up to the front doors and let the kids out.

"Have a great days kids. Jo don't forget your valentines day cards."  
"Thanks Mama. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Jo was standing in line at lunch talking to her best friend Janie. She picked up a bowl of Jell-o and set it on her tray.

"hey harvelle."  
"what do you want Dylan?"  
"You're jell-o."  
"Go away Dylan."

Dylan Walters was a big mean bully. He's also had Jo for a target for the last two weeks. She hadn't told Dean but in the next three minutes she would have to. Dean was sitting across the cafeteria watching the exchange and Jo knew Dylan was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He poked Jo's shoulder.

"What did you say to me Joanna?"  
"I said go away Dylan."  
"Why should I?"  
"Cause I said so that's why."  
"And you're so scary."

Then he picked up her Jell-o and dumped it on her head. She didn't really see what happened after that cause she was crying.

"Hey dickwad! What did you just do?" Dean asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What did you do?"  
"i picked on a girl."  
"Wrong. You picked on my sister."  
"Hey dude screw you."

then Dean got bored of talking. He uppercut the kid so hard his teeth made audible contact. Then Dean tripped and was on him in a minute. He hit the kid so hard in the upper temple Jo already saw the bruise form. A few teeth and an eye later Dean was pulled off the boy. The principle and nurse pulled the boys up. Jo tugged on Sam's arm.

"Alright winchesters and Harvelle. With me." The principle said.

Down in the office jo Sam and Dean sat in the principles chairs. She looked levely at the siblings and sighed.

"okay we are gonna switch up the order this time. Joanna you start."  
"Don't call me Joanna! Anyway Dylan grabbed my jello and dumped it on my head. Dean was just sticking up for me and Sam was about to interfere with the fight when you showed up."

The principal stood. She looked around her office for a moment.

"You three are more trouble than your worth i think."

Ellen gripped the steering wheel so hard she thought it might break.

"mama?"  
"Expelled Joanna. You three got expelled out of the only school in town. and now we have to move again. which means it will be farther drive to and from the roadhouse!"  
"Sorry mom."  
"Dean Johnathan Winchester you are in so much trouble it might be best to keep your mouth shut!"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ellen finished upacking the last box when her phone rang. It was Bobby Singer.

"bobby?"  
"Ellen, I need to see ya tomorrow."  
"Okay come over when the kids are at school."  
"Alright."

The next day

Ellen greeted bobby at the door. She had not expected to greet John as well. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"where the hell have you been boy." She whispered.  
"Around. I need to talk to you."

They sat at the kitchen table and ellen made them all a cup of coffee.

"Ellen I'm relinquishing my parental rights on the boys. I'm not heathly for them. I know you are. So I left them specific intructions to call you if the guys didn't answer."  
"Johnathan Marcus Winchester do you mean to tell me you abandoned your children?"  
"No I gave them a normal life. I love my boys enough to know they arent safe with me."  
"Do not sign them away. I'll claim them and I will care for them and send you pictures and videos but don't you dare take their family from them."  
"Mom!" Deans voice came from outside.  
"Dean no! I said sorry." Sam yelled next.  
"He deserved it!" Jo said.

John took a breath. Ellen gave him a look that said 'You bail now and i will castrate you'. Needless to say he stayed put. The kids came in and for a minute the world froze. Then in a flash Dean and Sam were in their fathers arms. Tears were coating everyones face and John held those boys so tight that Ellen knew he would not let them go for any other reason.

"dad! are you here to get us?"  
"Boys. Listen. I am leaving you here. You are happy, and safe and i won't have to worry about you. I'll call every week and visit now and again but it's best for you here."  
"Dad." Sam said.  
"no buts Sammy. I love you boys."

With fresh tears in their eyes Sam and Dean watched their father walk out a door not able to keep it together any better than his kids as he cried the same. Sam took off after him and even chased him down the road.

"Dad! COME BACK! I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU DAD PLEASE COME BACK FOR US!"

Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother as he collapsed into tears. Dean just held him and cried with him.

"It's better for us Sammy. Dad loves us Sammy. Come on Sammy stop crying. Sammy?"  
"He's gone Dean... He left us."  
"But we still have Ellen. We still have a mom."  
"But what about Daddy?" He asked.

In that fragile moment Sam looked up at Dean and every moment he had held sam like this flashed before his eyes. the hospital when he was born the two days after the fire. when he got the chicken pox when he had a nightmare and dean ssang him to sleep. He clutched his little brother.

"You still have a brother Sammy. You've still got me."

_**A/N: OMG I cried while writing this hope this satisfies. more reviews?**_


End file.
